


Tonight I need you to stay

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Songfic, The Run and Go, idk - Freeform, no real plot I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For RegalMatriarch, because (oh wait, I don't really have a good reason)I guess I hope it's okay?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RegalMatriarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalMatriarch/gifts).



> For RegalMatriarch, because (oh wait, I don't really have a good reason)  
> I guess I hope it's okay?

      Josh absentmindedly traced patterns on Tyler's back. Tyler sighed and leaned into Josh. "I'm sorry." Josh twisted to look Tyler in the face.

       "For what?" Tyler lifted his head of Josh's shoulder.

        "I guess for like, giving you my demons and pieces. I don't want you in the room when I'm struggling, I just want you to be safe, and you can't do that with me!" Josh took Tyler's hand.

      Tyler. Tyler, I want you to trust me. I don't want to watch you struggle, I want to help you with it, okay?" Tyler looked up silently. "Okay?" Tyler nodded. They sat silently for a few minutes.

    Eventually, Josh sighed, and released Tyler's hand. He stood up. "I guess I've got to go." Tyler nodded. Josh was almost to the door, when he heard Tyler speak.

    "Josh?" He said hesitantly. Josh looked back. "Can you stay? I mean, just for tonight?" 


End file.
